


plenty of (jelly)fish in the sea.

by ElysiumDreams



Category: Gugudan (Band), VIXX
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Multi, VIXX/gugudan, caelin writes a lot of straight fluff, jelpi family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of VIXX/Gugudan drabbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hyuk/sally

Sanghyuk's practice room is unlocked when he enters, and for a moment, there's a little bit of anger flashing over his features. His hyungs all knew he didn't like it when they entered without his permission.

But his anger quickly subsides when he sees Xiening sitting peacefully at his desk, quietly reading one of her books to herself. He listens as she attempts to pronounce Korean words out loud, pronunciation crisp, clearer than it had been a few months ago. Playfully, Sanghyuk claps his hands slowly, earning the woman's attention.

Xiening jumps in surprise and blinks as Sanghyuk nears, an embarrassed blush creeping upon her cheeks. "Annyeong, Sanghyuk-oppa," she says, closing her book. Sanghyuk takes the empty seat beside her.

"Annyeong. Your Korean is getting better," he says with a bright smile. The compliment sends her beaming with pride.

"Really? I've been practicing a lot with Hyeyeon," she says, and her articulation, clear grasp of the words shows that she's telling the truth.

"Sounds good," he replies with a smile and flashes her a thumbs up. "Maybe you can help me with my Chinese sometime too?"

Xiening laughs, and it's a pretty melody that Sanghyuk wouldn't mind hearing again. "Nǐ hěn kě'ài," she speaks, and this time, Sanghyuk furrows his brow in confusion.

"What does that mean?" he asks as she gathers her things, sits up from her chair. She then leans down and presses a soft kiss to the older male's cheek, taking him by surprise and leaving a dust of pink on his sculpted cheeks.

"It means 'you're cute' in Mandarin," Xiening laughs, holding her book to her chest as she opens the door. "Gotta go to practice now, see you around, oppa!" 

With that, she slips through the door, leaving a flustered, yet satisfied Sanghyuk behind.


	2. n/hana

Hakyeon is rushing to practice when he first runs into Bora again.

Or Hana, he should call her now. She was Bora two years ago. Now, she's gugudan's charming and gorgeous leader, Hana. Her hair is curly red instead of the golden brown it had been before, and she's more radiant, confident now than he remembers.

"Hakyeon-oppa," she speaks softly, a lovely smile upon her face. If he notices her sweaty brow, the running shorts and sneakers she's got on instead of her usual glammed-up look, he doesn't say anything at all. He only smiles brightly and gives a little hello in reply.

They're standing in the middle of the hallway, but no one else is around. It's quiet, but Hakyeon thinks the looks on their faces already speak volumes. Familiarity. Relief. Joy. At least, that's what he thinks his emotions convey. He's glad to see Bora again, especially under these circumstances, where they're both drowning in their work.

"Congratulations on debut," he says cheerfully, and she smiles bashfully, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," she replies, then gives a little sigh in rely before looking up at him. "It's tough, though, you know? Being a leader."

Hakyeon gives an "ah," of understanding, a little nod too. Of course he understands. Being a leader is hard, but he knows she can handle it. Bora is strong willed and hardworking, just like himself. With a reassuring smile, he ruffles gently at her red hair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're doing well."

At that, she shrugs, sighs softly. "I don't know. I hope so, but... At least my members make it easy for me."

Hakyeon laughs, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. "I don't know what that's like."

Then she laughs too, and it's soft and sweet; Hakyeon's missed it after all of these years. "Maybe not. But they love you, you know that."

He shrugs, but of course he does.

After that, there's a little awkward silence that follows. Hakyeon doesn't know what to say, but he figures that he should go; he's got a practice to attend. He doesn't want to keep Bora up either; she's probably tired, just wants to go home and rest after a long day. 

"Well, I'll be off then... See you around Hana," he says, waving again and smiling warmly as he moves past her, towards the practice room. 

"Bora," she calls back, and Hakyeon stops in his tracks, turning to look at her again. She's smiling softly, hands behind her back. "Call me Bora. I like it when you call me that instead."

It takes him by surprise, but nonetheless, Hakyeon obliges, like its a request he can't refuse. "Okay. I'll see you later then, Bora." 

Her cheeks tint as red as her hair as he walks away, and Hakyeon's heart fills with happiness.


	3. ken/sejeong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehwan leaves a surprise for sejeong.

"Sejeong... Sejeongieee. wake up." 

No, Sejeong thinks. She doesn't want to wake up. Today is her day off, there's absolutely no need for her to wake up now. She'd much rather lie in bed all day, rest, recuperate, before another busy day wears her out.

But the voice keeps calling out, shaking her by the shoulders. "Sejeoooong, wake up now! I gotta go back to my own dorm before i get caught!" 

At that, Sejeong stirs a bit, pushes the covers down to take a peek at whoever it is that's awakened her. There, standing at the edge of her bed is none other than Lee Jaehwan, brow furrowed and lips brought into a pout. The pout turns into a smile when he sees her wake, and he gives her a little wave too.

"Morning sleepyhead," he says, before he's sitting on the bed beside her, putting his hand on her forehead and gently stroking her soft hair, smoothing the flyaway strands. Jaehwan looks nice and warm, dressed in a stage outfit with a thick jacket over it. His hair is still a mess and his face is bare, so she figures he'll probably have to get ready whenever he gets to where he's going, but... that really isn't her concern. 

"What are you doing here?" she asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Jaehwan chuckles softly.

"I made you breakfast? For you and all of the members. All of us, actually. The others are waiting back at the van already, so I gotta go but... I just wanted to say hello before I left. Sorry for waking you."

Jaehwan speaks in a soft whispery voice, the smile on his face that it's almost brighter than the sun threatening to peak through the windows. She's not really sure how the rest of her members haven't woken up yet, but... She's suddenly grateful for it, as she smiles back, sits up a little to press a kiss to Jaehwan's cheek.

"Thanks oppa. U appreciate it. I'll make sure the other girls know what you've done for them too, okay?" she promises, lying back down. "Now get going. The other's are going to get mad if you make them late again."

Jaehwan laughs. "Yah, again..?"

Sejeong rolls her eyes in reply, slapping his back playfully. "I mean it. Get going."

He chuckles again, reaches for her hand to give a little squeeze before he's finally standing, waving as he heads out the door. Sejeong watches him disappear, a smile upon her face as she snuggles into her pillow once more. 

She'll wake her members soon, she decides. For now, she just closes her eyes, dreams about Jaehwan just a little bit more.


End file.
